Correcting Mistakes
by TBPride07
Summary: Kent and Fiora are in love. The problem is, they aren't in love with each other. At least, not yet... KentxFiora EliwoodxLyn mentioned


_Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, cause if I did, Sacred Stones would never have been made..._

Correcting Mistakes

Kent and Fiora were perfect for each other, as everyone else in the army could clearly see. They had very compatible personalities, both being more committed to duty than anything else, and spent quite a lot of time with each other because of it. There was just one problem, and everyone thought it was quite a shame, they weren't in love with each other. Kent was hopelessly infatuated with his Lady Lyndis, while Fiora was quite partial to the Lord Eliwood. Kent thought of Fiora as nothing more than a very close friend, and Fiora shared his opinion. Just to make matters more complicated, Lyndis, or Lyn for short, and Eliwood were engaged. Eliwood had fallen for Lyn when he met her during her campaign to defeat her evil uncle. When they next met, Eliwood saved Lyn from Laus forces that were occupying her castle, and soon after confessed his feelings to her. She readily accepted his feelings and returned hers in full, and they were happy together. So this leaves Kent and Fiora in a weird situation. One night, Kent and Fiora wind up talking about their one-sided love lives...

"Fiora, I have something I wish to get off my mind." Kent said one night as he and Fiora sat down after dinner. "If it is fine by you, would you hear me out?"

"Of course Kent," Fiora replied. "In fact I also have something I would like to talk to someone about. Perhaps when you are finished we may discuss my topic as well."

"Why of course, I would be happy to repay you in such a way. Now, I know it goes against everything I have been taught as a knight, but I have developed very strong feelings for milady Lyndis." He bowed his head and continued. "I know it is shameful, but I cannot ignore these feelings. Even now that she and Lord Eliwood are engaged, I cannot help but think of her." He looked up at Fiora. "Can you think of anything that may help me?"

"I'm afraid I am unable to help you, my friend," Fiora replied. "You see, my problem is of a near identical nature. Since joining this army, I have developed deep feelings for the Lord Eliwood. I am fully aware of how improper it is, but I cannot help it. I am unsure of what to do"

"Ah, I'm sorry I can't help you." Kent replied quickly. "We seem to be having very similar problems. I'm glad that I chose to confide in you, Fiora."

"I couldn't agree more, Kent," Fiora smiled.

And that was that. For the remainder of the war, Kent and Fiora remained just friends, nothing more. It wasn't until just after the battle that anything happened between them. There was quite a bit to drink at the celebration after the final battle, and between the influences of Sain and Farina, Kent and Fiora each ended up consuming quite a bit of alcohol. They danced with each other a few times, and as the night progressed, Kent began to notice something he had never really noticed before. "_Fiora is beautiful_..." he thought at one point while they were dancing. He had never really viewed her as a woman before, she was just his friend. As the alcohol took more and more effect on him, he continured to see Fiora in a different way. "_How could I have never noticed this? I've been so obsessed with Lady Lyndis that I couldn't even see the amazing woman by my side._" Kent and Fiora left the party together soon afterwards, both heading back to Kent's room. Though before Kent had never had a problem talking with Fiora, he could not get out of his head that he was alone in his bedroom with a beautiful woman. It was probably a good thing they both had had so much to drink, because otherwise, their pride would never have let the following happen...

Kent and Fiora sat next to each other on Kent's bed. "I can't believe it took me this long to notice," Kent said under his breath.

Fiora heard him, though, and asked "What didn't you realize?"

"How beautiful you are" Kent said blushing madly and causing Fiora to do the same.

"Thank you, Kent. You are quite handsome yourself, in my humble opinion."

"Your opinion is far from humble, Fiora. You're closer to me than anyone else, and what you think means everything to me." "_What am I saying?_" thought Kent. "_That doesn't quite sound like something I should say to my friend._"

Fiora blushed even harder and giggled. "You know you really can be romantic, Kent. Lady Lyndis is missing out." "_Wait, am I implying that I find Kent more romantic than Lord Eliwood?_" She looked him over again. "_Strange how I never noticed, he's very handsome. Maybe I'm falling for him now._" Fiora went back over their relationship, Kent was her best friend. "_That means that he's closer to me than anyone else is, than I let anyone else be._" Fiora was quite drunk, mind you, and so her mind went spiraling off in this direction and eventually:_ "Well, I guess I should try being in love with Kent."_

Kent's mind, while just as drunk, was going about things a slightly different way. "_I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep saying romantic things to my best friend._" Then Kent came to an interesting conclusion, "_Everything romantic I said was true. Maybe I've been focusing so much on something I could never have that I never realized that there was something, someone, better right next to me. Maybe, even though I never thought of her that way, I am already in love with Fiora._" He looked at her and suddenly he found himself leaning towards her. "_Wait, what am I doing? Even if I think I want this, she doesn't. After all, she's in love with Lo-_" He was cut off by her lips meeting his.

Fiora was also very confused. "_Why am I kissing him? He loves another woman," _and then she noticed that he was kissing her back. She felt his arms wrap around her body, his hands landing on her back pulling her closer. She reached up and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

They both leaned sideways and fell onto the bed in each other's arms. Kent rolled over on his back, pulling Fiora on top of him. They began to kiss again, but Fiora pulled away. "Kent, wait. Let's think about what we're doing?" She got off of him and stood up.

Kent also stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "I'm terribly sorry Fiora. The way I've behaved has been very inappropriate. If there is anything you wish of me to make up for such behavior tell me and-."

"Kent, it's alright." Fiora walked up to him, looking up at his face. He tried to avert his gaze, but... "Kent, look at me." He obeyed, looking down at her. "Kent, I am just as much to blame for what just happened as you are if not more. I think we are both very drunk and we did not properly think through our actions."

"You're right, Fiora. It is probably the alcohol, but still, I cannot forgive myself for such a horrible act. After all, you are in love with Lord Eliwood-"

"Actually Kent," Fiora began slowly, "I'm not so sure about that anymore. I might just be drunk, but I've been thinking about it. The time I spend with you, the things we talk about, everything about you, I treasure all of that. You are very important to me, and I think I am truly falling in love with you."

Kent was astonished when he heard this. "Fiora I-" Kent paused to take a deep breath. "To be honest, I've been thinking about you as well. Even though I didn't really mean to be romantic with some of the things I said earlier, I really meant them all." He put his hands on Fiora's shoulders. "Even though I've kept telling myself I'm in love with Lady Lyndis, I think-" Kent paused again, this time to pull Fiora into a tight hug. "I think I've been falling in love with you. I-" Whatever was going to be said was lost as Fiora, standing on tiptoe, kissed Kent again. Several seconds later, they broke apart, smiling.

"Being in love with you is going to be so much better than with Lord Eliwood." Fiora said, still with a smile on her face.

"Why is that?" asked Kent, a little confused.

"Because," Fiora replied as she pulled Kent towards the bed. "Loving you won't make me sad."

_-This was the first fanfiction story I ever actually finished. I don't think it's very good, but it's the best I can do on my own, so please review, cause I want to get better..._


End file.
